


I'm Home

by shojobell



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: Anna has been away for some time due to her new status as Queen and returns much to Kristoff's relief, post-Frozen 2
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 14





	I'm Home

When she stepped off the ship, Kristoff unabashedly raced to her before anyone else could greet the Queen. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her. Anna eagerly returned his kiss with equal passion. They hadn’t seen each other for a month's time, Anna had been away, she was Queen now for her country. She had new responsibilities. But that didn’t stop Kristoff from missing her, it had felt like a lifetime to Kristoff. He had missed her so much.

“I’m home” Anna whispers to him in-between their kisses knowing that Elsa, the Arendelle kingdom staff or anyone passing by is likely seeing her making out with her almost-husband. The thought doesn’t bother her though, as he kisses her again.

He takes her back to the castle as soon as possible, without any explanation, anything that was going to happen could wait. Anna is breathlessly giggling at his excitement, but as he looks over his shoulder, her eyes are shining with so much love for him. 

Once they are alone, Anna’s clothes are gone in a blink of an eye. He can’t hold himself back, kissing and touching her every inch of skin. 

“Krist-Kristoff...” Anna mewls in appreciation. Together they fall onto the bed, getting lost in each other.

He slips into her, relief flooding him to be inside her again, his eyes are wet with tears from the overwhelming feeling. Anna is stroking his cheek, whispering her encouraging words, of what she can get out.

They make love until they can’t anymore, Kristoff holding her close in the afterglow, so happy to be reunited with his soon-to-be-wife. “Next time, I’m coming with you.” He says before they fall asleep.

The next morning they’re eating breakfast with Elsa, she’s eyeing them with a knowing look. Anna just shrugs, grinning at her sister.


End file.
